It's Funny How Destiny Happens Isn't it? (Re-post)
by BaBiEgUrL
Summary: They started as friends. But then James does something that could put a HUGE dent in the relationship. Years later, she would have more reasons to hate him. But now, her friends lives may count on their relationship, what will she do?
1. Prolouge!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for Amanda, Jen, Cassidy, Tracy, Lydia, Kate, and some others that I can't think of right now or won't come into this story until later that I don't even know about. I also own the plot although I got this idea from reading a ton of L/J fics and kinda putting a bunch together!   
  
A/N: I put this up once but then I deleted it but now I'm trying it again...if I get enough reviews I'll keep posting! I have like 18 chapter written because I'm also posting it on the HP boards. Anyways...I can't e-mail updates to you because my outlook express thing doesn't work and my e-mail is being screwy right now! I'm really, really, sorry about that!   
  
Now....On with the story....  
  
  
  
  
  
It's Funny How Destiny Happens Isn't It?  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
It's funny how things happen isn't it? How you can go one day meeting someone and getting along with them. Then a week later you hate each other. Then one day you go from hating that person to not hating them. But then you hate them again. The problem is you *can't* hate them but you keep telling yourself that you *do* hate them. Then the whole "destiny" problem comes in, when your constantly with them without trying to be and everyone is throwing all this stupid serendipity and destiny junk at you.   
  
Yeah, If you were sitting here telling me this instead of me sitting here telling you this then I would probably be thinking one thing: *This girl is nuts*. But I can't think that because A) I'd be saying I was nuts and B) It really happened to me; Lily Marie Evans. And I know that you know that I know that you know what I'm talking about.   
  
I guess if you want to know what in the world I'm talking about, then I should start with my 11th birthday. All the way up until now, the day before I start my seventh year of school, yes, my seventh year not grade.   
  
Ok, Ok! I'll shut up now and tell you the story.   
  
It all begins when I woke up on my 11th birthday......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok....I know that was short but it's just a prologue. Some chapters are short some are long! Anyways....Do you see that nice little lilacy blueish button?? Good! Click it!! Please!! 


	2. Chapter 1- It's a Joke, Right?

Disclaimer: Please don't make me type this every time! I own my OC and only that and basically the plot!  
  
A/n: I'm uploading this before actually posting the first part so it'll be uploaded before I've posted anything so I can't say thanks for reviews...but if you do/did review thanks because it does/will mean a lot to me!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- It's a Joke right?  
  
Lily Evans woke to the sound of her buzzing alarm clock. She reached her hand out from under her blanket and slammed her hand down on the top of the alarm to make it stop buzzing. She peeked her head out and looked at the clock.  
  
"6:01? Ugh!" she moaned.   
  
Still, very reluctantly, she got up and showered. She applied the small amount of make-up to her face that she did every day. She brushed her "a little past her shoulder" length fiery red hair and curled it slightly. Her emerald green eyes shone with the little bits of make-up that she did put on. All in all, she was very pretty for a ten year old. Then something hit her. She ran down the stairs yelling.  
  
"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! I'M 11!"   
  
"Lily dear, please don't shout that loud! and Happy Birthday too!"  
  
Everyone celebrated her birthday, with parties and presents and even varies cakes. She had a few friends spending the night. Two of them still ten and one already 11. The four girls loved to run around the house playing "little kid games" as her older sister Petunia called them. Petunia was 14 at the time and seemed to *hate* Lily with a passion. Why no one knew, not even Petunia seemed to know. Anyways, the four girls spent hours running around playing hide-and-seek, tag, and anything so that they could run around and scream in the huge 4-story house that belonged to the Evans'.  
  
At 8:01 that night, the official time Lily was born, and owl flew in from the kitchen window were all the girls were sitting. Petunia screamed, which was indeed more of a shrill then a scream. The owl flew straight to Lily, dropped a letter in front of her and flew back out the window. Lily carefully turned the letter over to open it but looked over at her friends first. Two of them, Kate and Lydia, were watching very intently, while Jennifer, had her eyes wide open in shock.   
  
"Jen? Are you OK?"  
  
"What? Oh, Yeah I'm fine, it's just, just, Lily? Open the letter."  
  
Lily did just that. She opened very carefully, so that she didn't rip the seal holding the top of the envelope to the bottom, which was an H bordered by 4 animals; a snake, lion, badger, and eagle. She took the letter out of the envelope and read the letter. She had about the same look on her face as Jen had had on hers a few minutes ago. Jen knowing what the letter held looked quite shocked and happy at the same time. Kate and Lydia however had a look of curiosity on there faces.   
  
"What is it Lil'?"   
  
"Can I see? Please?"  
  
Lily was still in shock from what she just read. . Lily was quite aware that Kate and Lydia wanted to see the letter but she couldn't answer. Jen was the only one not asking questions, wanting to see the letter, asking if Lily was OK. Then very quietly and cautiously Lily asked said one thing.  
  
"It's a Joke, right?"  
  
Jen was the one to answer her. She was the only one who even knew about what the letter contained. Jen had been hoping Lyd, or Kate, or Lily would get one of those letters on their birthday. She had gotten one and realized that she wouldn't know anyone. She wished every night that one of those three would get one, she was after all the first one to turn 11. But when she saw the owl come flying in, straight towards Lily, she was shocked, happy, but shocked.  
  
"No Lil', It's not a Joke"  
  
"I-I-It has to be"  
  
"It's not, I got one too"  
  
"And your going?"  
  
But Jen didn't have time to answer before Lydia screamed out something.  
  
"What in the world are you two talking about? Going where?"  
  
"Um.."  
  
Kate was faster than either Jen or Lily and snatched the letter and read it. But what she read wasn't anything like she had expected. Her eyes widened very much like Lily's had. Lydia grabbed the letter from Kate and read. Her eyes too, opened with shock. Lily's eyes still were very much wider then they normally where, seeing as she still hadn't gotten over the shock. Jen looked very much like the other three, shocked thought, not by what she had read, or rather hadn't read, but that she wouldn't be going alone. She had a friend that would stick by her side no matter what.   
  
At that Lily's mother, Rose Evans, walked in.   
  
"What on earth happened to you girls?" she questioned "And what happened to Petunia?"  
  
They all looked over at Petunia who was sitting over in the corner still shaking and whimpering because of the owl. Lydia picked up the letter and handed it to Mrs. Evans.   
  
"I think you should read this"  
  
Rose took the letter from Lydia and read. She came out with one reply.  
  
"This is a Joke, right?" 


	3. Chapter 2- I'm a What? And I'm going Whe...

Disclaimer: See First Chapter Please!!  
  
A/N: Thanks so much for your review! It means a lot to me! BTW~ Not all of the story's in first person! It kinda goes back and forth! You'll understand if you keep reading! And please do!  
  
  
  
  
I'm a what? And I'm going where?  
  
Jen slowly shook her head.   
  
"It's not a joke Mrs. Evans"  
  
"How do you know that it isn't?"   
  
"Well, I got a letter too"  
  
"Oh! Ok! Lily, I'm going to go talk to your father about this"  
  
"All right mom"  
  
Mrs. Evans slowly walked out of the room. Jen ran up to Lily and hugged her.  
  
"I'm so glad that someone will be coming with me!"  
  
Petunia, who was now very curious to what the letter had said came out from the corner that she had been occupying.   
  
"What did that letter say? What wasn't a joke?" she screeched at Lily  
  
"Why don't you go ask mum, she'll tell you"  
  
Petunia stomped off into the other room. The four girls that consisted of two eleven year old witches and two ten year old "muggles" ran off into Lily's room to talk.  
  
"I can't believe your a witch too! I was hoping one or all of you would be! But um... Lyd, Kate, if you don't become witches then you two have to swear never to tell anyone what we are, your not supposed to know ya know. But I have so much to tell you that I read about Hogwarts and the magical world that you should know too! Oh and Lil' we can get our school supplies together too! It'll be a lot of fun!"  
  
The four girls stayed up into the morning hours talking about the magical world.   
  
"OH! and instead of like regular mail, being delivered by mailmen and stuff, it's all owls!"   
  
"Oh my god!" exclaimed Lydia "that's so cool!"  
  
"When we write to you two, which we will," started Lily "we'll have to write to our parents and have them give you guys the letters and stuff that we send you and you'll have to give it to our parents, unless, you don't think your parents will get a little suspicious if owls start coming in and going out of you house."  
  
"You guys have to send us pictures too! Of everything, the school, were you sleep, and your....common rooms? and even boyfriends!" said Kate  
  
They all giggled at the remark of boyfriends.  
  
"Oh!" started Jen "In the magical world, the pictures move! They don't always stay were they're supposed to!"  
  
"That's sooo cool"  
  
"I know, Isn't it?"  
  
"What about the houses and common rooms and stuff that you were talking about?"  
  
"Oh, well there's four houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. Gryffindor is for the brave people, and they are like the adventurous people, like us, it sounds by far the best. Slytherin is bad, you don't want to be there, it's for the people that could turn on the dark side. Ravenclaw, is for the really smart people, not all the people there are smart though. Hufflepuff, is for preps. But loyal preps, you get that?"  
  
"Yeah, were do you want to be Jen?"  
  
"I want to be in Gryffindor"  
  
"Me too"  
  
"If I was a witch, I'd want to be in Gryffindor too"  
  
"So would I"  
  
"And then the common rooms are where anyone in your "house" can be and they can just sit and do anything pretty much, and dormitories are where you sleep."  
  
"I really hope I become a witch, it sounds so, so, so fun and more exciting!"  
  
After the girls talked for a little longer it was about three in the morning. They went to sleep praying that Lydia and Kate would be witches also.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Click the button.....you can do it! 


	4. Chapter 3-Whatagon Alley?

Disclaimer: First Chappie Please!!  
  
A/N: I'm uploading before reviews again...but thanx to anyone that did review!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Whatagon Alley?  
  
  
A week later, all four of the girls were now 11. And still, only two of them were witches. It came as a disappointment, but they decided that at least one of them wasn't alone, while the other three were together. Kate and Lydia, surprisingly both had the same birthday. They weren't twins, or even sisters. Kate had been born first though, at 12:03 p.m., when it had been 1:00, they all knew that Kate wasn't a witch. It had been expected, but everyone had hoped for the best. Kate, who was now in quite a bad way, didn't know what to think. She wanted Lydia to become a witch, but then again, she didn't want her to. She didn't want to be the only one left of the four. Lydia, who had been born at 10:51 p.m., had waited for the letter all day, hoping one would come. But by 11:13, she knew, along with the other three that she wasn't a witch.   
  
Schooling would start in a week. Jen and Lily were both planning to leave for shopping in half an hour. They were now, both sitting in Jen's living room, on the floor. Lily spoke first.  
  
"What did you say the place was called?"  
  
"Well, first you go to a place called Leaky Cauldron, then in there is a secret passage way, that leads you to Diagon Alley, where we can get all of our "schooling needs"." She sounded very much like a TV commercial and both girls started laughing because of it.   
  
"Sorry, it went in one ear and out the other, Whatagon alley?"  
  
"LIL! DIAgon Alley"  
  
"OK OK! I get it, Diagon Alley, or wait did you say Liagon Alley?"  
  
Jen gently pushed Lily so that she tipped over. She was now laying on her back, all sprawled out.   
  
"Jeeeennnnnn!" Lily whined "That huuuurt"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure it did"  
  
Lily slowly but surely got up and in trying to situate herself so she was sitting comfortably she "accidentally" bumped Jen, causing her to fall over.   
  
"Oops! Soooo Sorry Jen"  
  
"GIRLS! WE ARE GOING TO BE LEAVING IN 5 MINUTES!" called out Mrs. Whittler, Jens' mom.  
  
"OK!"  
  
The girls ran outside and situated themselves in the backseat while waiting for their moms' to come out so they could leave. When they finally came out the four of them left. After about a two hour drive, they finally reached a small pub titled "The Leaky Cauldron". The four traveled inside, all looking very unsure of themselves. Lily walked up to the bartender, who noticed Lily right away.  
  
"Hi! I'm Tom! You lot looked for Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Yeah" replied Lily  
  
"Right through that door over there" he pointed to a closed door "and I would suppose that none of you have a wand?"   
  
"No, that's why we're here" replied Jen  
  
"Yes, yes, follow me, I'll get you in"  
  
The four followed Tom through the door. Once through, they saw a solid, very solid, brick wall. They all looked at Tom curiously. He pulled out a wand and tapped a few bricks. Suddenly, the ground started to shack and the wall started to move.   
  
"Welcome, to Diagon Alley, I would suggest you stop by Gringotts first to exchange your muggle money for wizarding money."  
  
"Thank You" called out all four of them.  
  
After coming out of Gringotts and all feeling very sick and shocked at seeing goblins and riding in carts so fast they decided to split up. Mrs. Evans and Mrs. Whittler both went into Forscuese (sp?) Ice Cream Shop to sit while the two girls finished up their shopping. After getting their books, potion equipment, cauldrons, and robes, they decided to get their wands. They walked into Ollivanders and they both got chills up their spines. It was quite dark and eerie in the small shop that was cramped with millions of wands. After both girls had tried about 5 wands each they both found the perfect ones. Lilys' was Unicorn Hair, Swishy, 11 3/4 inches, it was a very good wands for charms. Jens' was a Dragonstring Heart, Willow Wood 10 1/4 inches. They quickly paid for the wands eager to get out of the place. They were just finishing up their shopping, and decided that they would both get an owl. First, they dropped of all of their packages off with their moms. Once they got into the pet store, they walked over to the owls. Lily saw one that she "clicked" with immediately. She went over and picked it up and paid for it. She sat in one of the chairs by all the owls while Jen was picking out her owl. Lilys' owl was snow white and very beautiful. She wanted to name it but she didn't know what to name it. Suddenly she remembered that she had been looking through a book and a name had caught her eye. Yes, that was it, that was what she would name her owl, Hedwig. Jen picked out a dark brown owl with a few small tawny splashes with it.   
  
"It reminded me of what my hair looked like, so I got it" she said smiling. She named her owl Topple. As they were walking out of the shop, not looking where they had been headed, a couple other figures, also not looking where they were going, crashed into them. 


	5. Chapter 4-Nice to Meet You

Disclaimer: First Chapter Please!  
  
A/N: I'm just trying to get a bunch of chapters up for ya! I don't know how many but please please review for me!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Nice to Meet You  
  
Lily and Jen looked up at the figures that they had crashed into. All four figures came out with tons of apologies all at the same time.  
  
"OH MY GOD! I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!"  
  
"I'm sooooo sorry! I didn't see you"  
  
"Sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!"  
  
"Sorry! I didn't mean to, I wasn't looking.."  
  
All four figures burst out laughing at each other. The two figures that Lily and Jen had crashed into were two girls. They both had blonde hair. One, had Sandy-Blonde hair with brown eyes. The other girl had light blonde hair with bright blue eyes.   
  
"Hi! I'm Lily Evans and this is Jen Whittler" said Lily holding out one and with the other pointing over to Jen. Jen held out her hand also.   
  
"I'm Cassidy Williams and this" the girl with Sandy hair replied "is Amanda Carlton" she said pointing to the girl with light blonde hair.  
  
"So, are you two starting your first year here?" Amanda asked  
  
"Yeah, you?"  
  
"Hm-Hmm" said Cassidy nodding her head.   
  
"Hey, do you guys want to go get some ice cream?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, we're supposed to meet our moms in there anyways."  
  
The four girls heading to the Ice Cream Shop. Inside, Lily and Jen asked if they could stay for awhile longer, and luckily they could. The four girls ordered their ice cream and sat down in a booth. They were talking to each other when the door opened and four boys, around their age walked in. Amanda was the first to notice them and the first to say something.  
  
"Oooooooh Their kinda cute" she looked closer at them. "Well, most of them"  
  
The other three girls giggled at what Amanda said, causing Amanda to start laughing too. They began to quite down once people started looking at them. But Amanda was right, they were cute. They stole glances at them whenever they could. One boy, had Sandy-blonde hair and dull blue eyes. The Second one, had longer hair then any of the others, it was black. He had brown eyes that seemed to match his face perfectly. The third boy also had black hair. It was very untidy and stuck up in places, but it was one of the things that made him cute. He had sapphire blue eyes with glasses. The fourth boy, in which they all assumed was the one that had made Amanda add the comment "most of them", had blonde hair. He was very short and plump. He had been turned away from them and none of the girls had taken enough interest in him to figure out his eye color.   
  
After a while of looking at them Amanda came out with another one of her wonderful comments.  
  
"See! I was right wasn't I?"  
  
"Yes Amanda" The three girls chorused.  
  
"I know, I'm *always* right."  
  
"Phht! You wish" started Cassidy "the only thing you are usually right about are boys, clothes, make-up, and sometimes, *sometimes* other things" joked Cassidy  
  
Amanda leaned back again the back of the booth and pretended to be hurt. She crossed her arms over her chest and started pouting.   
  
"Ooooh, now look what you Cass, you hurt her poor little feelings" said Jen, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Yeah, poooor poor Amanda" started Lily "but..."   
  
Lily couldn't finish her sentence as the four girls suddenly burst out laughing again and none of them could stop. At hearing the laughing, the four boys looked over to the four girls who were laughing but now trying to stop, without much luck. The boys noticed that all four girls were extremely pretty, but they quickly looked away when the girls looked up at them.   
  
The four girls talked for awhile longer before Jen and Lily had to leave. The girls said their good-byes and left. Once they were back home, Lydia and Kate came over to talk about the "adventure". They told them all about the day, and about Amanda and Cassidy. They decided that all six of the girls could actually be very good friends, seeing as Cassidy and Kate were very much alike and Lydia and Amanda were also very much alike.   
  
"Hey, maybe over the summer all six of us could get together!" suggested Jen. They all decided that that would be a good idea. They talked for awhile longer. Before they all had to go to their own houses.   
  
Lily went to bed that night with only four more days before she would be leaving to go to a new school, with all new people, except for Jen, Amanda, and Cassidy, she wouldn't know anyone else there. But the thought quickly disappeared when she decided that either way, she had three friends there, and three friends back home too, (with Jen counting in both). Lily drifted off to sleep with a picture of something, or rather somebody in her head. It was the boy with blue eyes and messy black hair. But she couldn't help but wonder, even with her sleeping, why she could only picture him. She didn't even know his name. 


	6. Chapter 5-Your telling me I have to walk...

Disclaimer: Do I have to go through this??? See the first chapter!  
  
A/N: Here's another chapter! Like I said....the sooner you review the sooner you get more story! I've got 74 pages written and I'm writing more a lot cuz I post it at the HP boards and I get quite a few replies so I write a lot more...unless I get writers block but you don't have to worry about that for awhile! I'll stop now....  
  
  
  
  
Your telling me I have to walk through a wall?  
  
Lily woke the day of September 1st. She was excited but still a little nervous. She knew she had three friends but Lily had a long list of what ifs..... The list went on and on. Her last one was . But the one thing changed her mind about all those things. The promise her and Jen had made the day before. The promise that stated that Lydia, Kate, Jen, and Lily would be best friends forever. They were even going to add Amanda and Cassidy into the promise. They promised, and Jen wouldn't break it and neither would Lily. Besides, if Jen missed the train then Lily would miss the train because the *were* going together. If they were in different houses, she decided, then they'd still be friends. Lily laid in bed with all of these thoughts going through her mind. Until it was 6:56. At that time she could here her sister running down the steps and then back up them again just to annoy Lily. And it did annoy her.   
  
She got up and got ready, she threw on a pair of flared blue jeans and a blue tank top and ran downstairs. She quickly ate a breakfast; a small one but still a breakfast. Afterwards, she hauled her trunk down the hall with the forced help of Petunia. Petunia was now grumbling and groaning about something or other but Lily was choosing not to pay any attention to her. Soon after, her mom, Lily, and a forced Petunia left to go pick up Jen. Petunia was now complaining about the fact that she was forced to come with.   
  
"Why do *I* have to come?" she whined  
  
"Because," answered her mother "you want to say good-bye to Lily don't you?" Lily rolled her eyes at this but kept listening anyways.   
  
"Well, Dad didn't come..." insisted Petunia, still hoping she would get dropped off at home.  
  
"That's because he had to work, he tried to get the day off but he couldn't and he said good-bye to Lily before he left"  
  
"I can say good-bye to her right now.." started Petunia, but, was interrupted by her mother once again.  
  
"NO! You are going and that's the END OF THIS DISCUSION" she yelled at Petunia as she pulled into Jen's driveway. Lily quickly ran in to get Jen and help her carry out her trunk.   
  
Lily could tell that Jen was nervous, probably for the same reasons as Lily was. They both avoided the subject though and talked about something else. Petunia, luckily was sitting in the front seat, was still grumbling about having to come. Jen and Lily just ignored all of her statements about them being "abnormal" or "freaks" and carried on what they were previously talking about. After awhile, nobody really knew how long, they stopped outside of the train station. Jen and Lily got out their tickets.   
  
"What platform does it say on your ticket Lily?"  
  
"Um...Platform 9... and three quarters."  
  
"What? What does yours say Jen"  
  
"Same"  
  
"But there *is* no Platform 9 and three quarters"  
  
"I *told* you," started Petunia "that the whole thing was fake and stupid"  
  
Lily replied to that "Well then how come we got our supplies? and how come we saw other witches and wizards?"  
  
"No! I know what you have to do to get on, I read about it, you know when I was telling you about all the other stuff, I just forgot to mention it."  
  
"Well then what do you do Jen?"  
  
"You have to walk through platform 9 and 10." said Jen a little uneasy  
  
"Your telling me I have to walk through a wall"  
  
"Yes, a brick wall"  
  
"A wall, are you *sure*? I don't think I can walk through a wall?"  
  
"Yes Lily! That's what the book said"  
  
"So your saying I have to walk through a *solid brick wall*?"  
  
"Yes, that is what I'm saying"  
  
"Oooook, whatever"  
  
Lily said good-bye to her mom and a still reluctant Petunia. Jen and Lily headed towards the wall.  
  
"I can't do this, I'm not walking through a wall"  
  
"Yes you are" said a voice from behind them  
  
"AMANDA! Don't do that!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sneak up on people"  
  
"I didn't sneak up on you though"  
  
"Whatever, but I can't walk through a wall" AT this time Cassidy had joined the other three.   
  
"Here, I'll go first, I've done it before, when my brother went to Hogwarts."  
  
"Your have a brother? That went to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes, he's starting his fifth year this year"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Ok, I'm going now, I'll wait on the other side" Cassidy left at a bit of a jog and disappeared shortly through the wall.  
  
"What happened to her?" asked Lily  
  
"She's on the other side of the wall Lil'"   
  
"I know that! I'm not stupid! Oh shut up Jen"   
  
Jen shrugged her shoulders as Amanda ran towards the wall. She too disappeared rather fast. Jen and Lily ran at the same time. Jen went through first and then Lily.  
  
She appeared on the other side, with Jen, Amanda, and Cassidy by her. In front of her was a large scarlet train. Amanda pulled them all on the train to get a good compartment. They quickly chose one that was near the back of the train. They shoved their trunks into it and sat down. All four of them were exhausted from hauling their trunks around with them.   
  
Soon enough, the train started to pull out of the station. After about five minutes of the train moving there was a knock on the compartment door. Cassidy stood up and opened it. It happened to be the four boys from the Ice Cream Place a few days before.  
  
"Hey, can we share a compartment with you? The other ones are all full, but this one kind of is too" said one of them  
  
"No, it's fine, you can share it with us." piped up Amanda rather quickly.   
  
The four boys started to bring in their trunks. With much difficulty, they managed to get eight trunks and either people into the small compartment. But they fit, and it was all good. Amanda was the first to speak once every one was settled into a seat.   
  
"I'm Amanda Carlton" she said "and this is Lily Evans, Jen Whittler, and Cassidy Williams." The other three girls waved and smiled.  
  
One of the boys spoke up to introduce them all. "I'm Sirius Black" he said and then pointed to the other three "and this is my bestest friend, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and the one over there is Peter Pettigrew. They all exchanged a few "Hi's" and "Hello's".   
  
Soon conversation broke-out throughout the compartment. They talked about anything you can imagine. They soon got bored though and took out some games to play. They played a few games of each Exploding Snap, Gobstones, and a few other wizarding games. After awhile a small, plump lady with a candy trolley came past.  
  
"Anything off the trolleys dears?"  
  
The four boys all leaped over to the trolley and picked up anything they possibly could. After buying all of the candy, the compartment was quite a mess. They had their trunks, cards were floating everywhere, why they were floating, or rather flying, no one knew but they were. They had candy and wrappers all over and all in all, it was a huge mess and would have normally taken hours to clean up. But that's was magic was good for. After a few easy spells it was clean again and they went back to eating.   
  
"Here, eat this" James said handing Lily a chocolate frog.  
  
Lily took it and looked at it. "It' not a real frog is it?"  
  
"No..."   
  
"Besides" started Amanda who had just come over and sat down. "it's the card inside that you want"  
  
"No it's not!" whined Sirius "you want the chocolate"  
  
"You know, the world doesn't revolve around food" said Jen  
  
"No, but we wouldn't be alive without food"  
  
"Without food, we wouldn't have been born and neither would of our parents or grandparents, or great grandparents, and so on and so on."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because, the first generation of people would have died before they had any kids probably."  
  
"That makes sense"  
  
"Seeeeee, the world *does* revolve around food"  
  
"But you don't have to eat it every chance you get"  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
The four girls rolled their eyes as the other three boys agreed with him. They all ate some more candy, they were all pretty much in silence until Peter started spitting out a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean. Everyone started laughing at him.  
  
"Ewww! It was vomit"  
  
This just increased the laughter. Peter stomped out of the compartment because of everyone laughing at him. In about 10 minutes, he came back to see that they didn't care that he had left and that the world didn't revolve around him. They had all broken out into another conversation about one thing when it suddenly turned to something else. Lily and Jen had been telling them about muggle items, like televisions and whatnot, when Sirius felt the need to turn it into a conversation about food.   
  
"Sirius! We don't want to talk about food"  
  
"Fine! We'll talk about....PRANKS!"   
  
So, for most of the rest of the time, they talked about pranks. They planned a few of them. They found out that Lily and Jen were very good at it considering the fact that they love to play pranks on Petunia. Soon enough, the conversation got switched again though.   
  
"I want to play this prank on the Slytherins" said James  
  
"How do you know that *your* not going to be a Slytherin?" questioned Amanda  
  
"Because I'm not going to be!"  
  
"Well what house *do* you want to be in"  
  
The pranks were forgotten as something else got picked up. After awhile, there was an announcement that they would be arriving soon. They all got slightly nervous but changed into their robes and continued talking. Not much later, the train slowed and they émerged off of it slowly. They headed over to were there was a loud booming voice calling out "Firs' Years over here" Soon, the girls were all in a boat, with the boys in another, to take them to Hogwarts, where they would be spending the next seven years, give or take some vacations. 


End file.
